LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures
LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures for Mac official site at feralinteractive.com |released=June 3, 2008 |rating=E |canon=N |platforms=*Macintosh *Nintendo DS *PC *PSP *PlayStation 2 *PlayStation 3 *Wii *Xbox 360 }} LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures is a video game that follows a LEGO version of Indiana Jones through the first three movies: Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull appears in the follow-up, LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues. The game was released on June 3rd in the USA in conjunction with the LEGO Indiana Jones playsets, following the release of the fourth movie on May 22. There are over 80 characters to play as, and there is character customization too. There are no free roam vehicle levels, but vehicles are playable in small sections of levels. Although early news articles stated there was four player co-op, this was a miscommunication. Four characters may appear on screen, but only two can be controlled through two-player drop-in drop-out play. The game is available on Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PSP (PlayStation Portable), Xbox 360, and PC. On July 8, 2009, the game was made available for direct download on PCs through Steam. The Mac version, published by Feral Interactive, was released on December 4, 2008.LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures for Mac news post at feralinteractive.com Gameplay The game follows the storylines from the original Indiana Jones films: Raiders of the Lost Ark, Temple of Doom, and Last Crusade. However, the developers modified the storylines somewhat in order to fit the movies into six subsections per movie and edit violence. Barnett College, Dr. Indiana Jones' teaching location from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, serves as the main hub of the game, providing access to the 3 main stories, Dr. Jones office, a movie theater, an artifact display room, and other secret areas. Once a player chooses a mission, a cutscene begins that introduces the section of the movie being played. Each character featured in the game has his/her own unique ability. Satipo is able to dig things from the ground, female characters like Marion Ravenwood and Elsa Schneider are able to high jump unlike male characters. Willie Scott is also able to break glass with her screaming, and Thuggee characters can activate statues and find secret passages. Certain characters like Henry Jones, Sr., Rene Belloq, and Walter Donovan can solve hieroglyph puzzles using their knowledge of symbols to either progress through Story mode or find secret areas in Free Play. Also, soldier characters can access Guard Posts and progress through doors or gates. LEGO Indiana Jones allows players to customize characters and make their own creation. In addition, players can play as their custom creation in the Art Room to test their character's abilities. However, all custom characters have the Whip ability, which may clash with their custom character's appearance. The game features hidden treasure chests, similar to the minikits found in Lego Star Wars. There are 10 chests in each level and if you collect them all, a bonus artifact will be in the artifact room at Barnett College. Some levels contain buried bonuses to help find the missing treasure chest. When you have found a certain number of the artifacts, a hidden level becomes unlocked (e.g. the Young Indy level when 3 artifacts have been completed). There are also red parcels which can be used to unlock bonuses. New features add to the gameplay from the Lego Star Wars series, such as the ability for the player to interact with objects in their environment (e.g. bottles, swords and guns). Players can also build and ride vehicles (e.g. In the level "The Hunt for Sir Richard", players are able to hop on a boat in Venice, and ride an elephant in the "Pankot Secrets" level from The Temple of Doom). Also, Indiana Jones can use his whip to swing across platforms, pull objects from behind spikes, break objects, and disarm enemies. Also, new melee attacks have been added for certain characters. When hit, some enemies will fly across the screen or get thrown over the character's back; in certain scenes, these moves can be used to send enemies flying over the tops of trucks or platforms. Notable scenes have been recreated from the movies, such as the iconic boulder escape and the fight on the rope bridge, as well as Walter Donovan choosing the wrong Holy Grail. However, some of these scenes have been modified slightly to fit the gameplay. (eg. The rope bridge scene has Indy, Willie and Short Round actually fighting the Thuggees) As a teaser from the Lego Star Wars series, Han Solo is a special unlockable character for free play, and can be unlocked by finding the following Star Wars characters in various levels: Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO. Finding these five minifigures unlocks Han Solo as a playable character. Also, Santa Claus, Dancing Girl 2, Shanghai Hoodlum 1, Shanghai Hoodlum 2, Grave Robber 1 and Grave Robber 2 are playable characters for the Free Play mode if the "Secret Characters" extra is purchased. It works in a simalar manner to Extra Toggle from LEGO Star Wars, as Santa is only playable in the "Into the Mountains" level, Dancing Girl 2, Shanghai Hoodlum 1 and Shanghai Hoodlum 2 are only playable in the "Shanghai Showdown" level and Grave Robber 1 and Grave Robber 2 are only playable in the "Young Indy" bonus level. Differences from the films Raiders of the Lost Ark *Barranca does not die. Instead he is scared off by bats. *Satipo and Indy do not get separated in the temple. *Satipo doesn't die in the temple; instead he joins Belloq. *Before Indy finaly surrenders the idol to Belloq, Indy shows Belloq a diamond, a rubber duck, and C-3PO's head. *In the film, Jock is fishing on his plane while waiting for Indy, but in the game Jock goes and helps Indy escape the Hovitos and Jock's plane is damaged and needs to be fixed. *The scene where Indy explains to the agents about the Ark he is in his school attire, but suddenly is wearing his brown jacket and fedora. *Regan and any reference to the drinking contest are omitted. *Indy doesn't leave The Raven before Toht enters. *The Second Nazi and Ratty Nepalese have been combined together to form a Sherpa Gunner. *The Giant Sherpa is absent from the game. *There is an entire additonal sequence of Indy and Marion escaping through the mountains. *Indy and Sallah don't notice Marion shouting for help at them after being kidnapped. *Gobler is in a troop car in the film, but in the game he and the car never appear. *In the film, the Well of Souls is only in one room. In the game, there are many. *Indy and Marion fight a Basilisk (giant snake) in the Well of Souls. *Sallah is with Indy during the desert chase. *The Second German Mechanic does not appear. *There are no Bantu Wind crew members on board the ship beside from Katanga and the Messenger Pirate. *Mohler is absent from the game. *Dietrich and Toht don't shrivel up and melt. Instead their heads seem to vanish into their bodies. Belloq's head and arms are pulled off rather then blown off. There is no blood while the Nazis are melting like in the film. *After the Ark of Convent is closed, Indy and Marion share a kiss but are interupted by one of the ghosts that escapes the Ark. *Eaton stores the Ark in Hangar 51. Temple of Doom *Indy puts on his regular clothes while in the car in the Shanghai streets, and there is no chase in the cars. *The raft scene is omitted. *The Chickens are omitted in the plane instead cargo and some boxes are onboard. *Wu Han dies by accidentally drinking poison, in the film he is shot by Chen. *Willie Scott isnt afraid of the pankot thugs approaching her, Indy, and Short Round in the Pankot Palace and the mines. *Short Round is kidnapped before rescuing Willie in the mines. *Indy doesn't drink the Kali Ma blood; also, the scene where he resists the blood is in the wrong area of the Temple. *Marahajah is snapped out by getting punched several times rather than getting burnt. *Chattar Lal dies in the game. *Chen does not die. *Earl Weber does not appear. * The sacrifice victim does not die, instead his clothes are burnt off and his heart isn't taken out. * The Eleventh Poona Rifles don't come to assist Indy and others. However, the British are playable in the game. * In the end, when they give the stone to the elder, Indy is in his Kali clothes instead of being in his regular clothes. Last Crusade *The Hatay tank does not have a gun turret or side cannons. Instead, Vogel is armed with a bazooka and will shoot at players with it. *Roscoe is absent from the game. *Instead of going to get the sheriff in the Young Indy bonus level, Herman — going by the name of "Boy Scout" — stays with Indy throughout the train sequence. *Panama Hat and the subsequent scene with his death aboard the Vasquez de Coronado are absent from the game. It was later included in the sequel. *There are no obvious bikers for the bike chase level; instead, plain soldiers ride bikes and the characters have to dismount to fight them. *For the tank scene, Sallah is with Indy on the tank; in the film, it is Henry Jones Sr. and Brody. *Kazim and the other brotherhood members are not killed. *Sallah is with Indy inside the Temple of the Grail. *Elsa does not go with Donovan to retrieve the Grail. Donovan chooses his own grail. *The Grail Knight tries to attack Indy and Sallah. *Adolf Hitler and Heinrich Himmler are absent from the game. *Brody does get knocked out in Venice but he got whacked by a book held by Kazim instead of a Mauser C96 pistol, but he does not go to Iskendrum with Sallah or get kidnapped by the Nazis. Instead, he appears in Donovan's car in the desert. He then later appears as a playable character in the Temple of the Grail level although there is no explanation as how he got there. And in the end Marcus Brody didn't know how to ride a horse. *Henry Jones does not try to rescue Brody from the tank, in fact Brody does not even go inside the tank. Instead, Henry falls asleep while Sallah and Indy fight Vogel. *The Grail Knight does not appear when Indy and his friends escape. *Elsa's death is nearly the same but more quick and Indy does not grab her hand like he did in the film. *The Sultan of Hatay is absent from the game. However, he was later included in the sequel. *There are no Hatay soldiers and tank crews. Instead, the Hatay soldiers are Nazis, and the Hatay tank crews are absent from the game. Levels Raiders of the Lost Ark The Lost Temple The game begins with Indiana Jones and his guide Satipo trekking through the South American jungle to the Lost Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors to obtain the Golden Idol. The other guides are all dispatched by Hovitos tribesmen and traps, but Indiana and Satipo manage to pass various traps and puzzles as they look for the Idol. They barely escape with the artifact as a large boulder chases them out of the temple. However, Satipo betrays Indiana to René Belloq, Indiana's rival, and his employed Hovitos, who Indiana is forced to give the Idol to. Indiana's friend Jock comes to Indiana's aid and helps him escape in a seaplane just in time. Into the Mountains Indiana is back home, teaching at Barnett College, when he is introduced to a pair of government officials, Eaton and Musgrove. The pair shows Indiana that Belloq has allied with German soldiers in a quest to find the Ark of the Covenant. To find it, Indiana must travel to Nepal and find Marion Ravenwood, who has the headpiece of the Staff of Ra, which can tell them where the Ark is hidden. However, German agent Major Toht has been secretly following Indiana to Nepal. Toht and his goons enter the Ravenwood Tavern and demand the headpiece. Indiana and Marion manage to escape the cafe and progress through the mountains, chased by their enemies as they go. Indiana and Marion escape in a German vehicle. City of Danger Indiana and Marion arrive in Cairo to find their old friend Sallah, who knows about the Staff of Ra, though they are chased through the streets by enemy soldiers and their hired goons. Indiana and Marion are nearly crushed by a falling pot in a scheme coordinated by the sinister eye-patcch wearing Cairo Monkey Man. Indiana and Marion receive vital tools, such as keys and shovels from their the Cairo Monkey Man's pet monkey in exchage for bananas, ironically. Indiana eventually faces an Egyptian swordsman, but merely resorts to a pistol to quickly take the hoodlum down. Indiana meets up with Sallah, though Marion ends up being captured by the German soldiers, but not before casting the headpiece they were after into Indiana's possesion. Indiana shoots at the truck that he thinks took Marion, only to have it crash and explode as a result. Thinking he's killed Marion, Indiana mourns as he fails to notice Marion being carried by the real captors. Meanwhile, Sallah tells of the place where, if the Sun shines through the headpiece of the Staff of Ra, the Ark's location will be revealed. The Well of Souls Disguised as two egyptian diggers, Indiana Jones and Sallah sneak in to the German's Tanis dig site, where they use the Staff of Ra to locate the final resting place of the Ark, The Well of Souls. Indiana continues on with Sallah and finds the well. Indiana is reluctant to enter, as it is filled with snakes, his worst fear. Sallah pushes Indiana in anyway, and the two make their way to the Ark by solving numerous intricate puzzles. Sallah carries the Ark out of the well, but is captured by the enemy troops who noticed Indiana earlier, who are now accompanied by Belloq and Major Toht. Major Toht drops the recently captured Marion (who is now wearing an evening dress suplied by Belloq) into the well with Indiana, and then seals the place as the troops take the Ark. Indiana and Marion eventually manage to find a way out of the well through a weak stone wall after defeating a giant snake. Pursuing the Ark Indiana and Marion comically dispatch several troops that attempt to stop them, then fight their way through the German camps in order to retrieve the Ark. They find the Ark onboard a transport plane, but have to battle a tough German boxer who obstructs their way. The boxer is decapitated by one of the plane's propellers, and Indiana and Marion discover that Belloq, Major Toht and German military strategist, Colonel Dietrich have loaded the Ark onto a truck and driven away. Sallah shows up in time with his own truck to help Indiana catch up to the German truck, board it, finally retrieve the ark and send Belloq,Toht,and Colonel Dietrich's car to a screeching halt in the desert. Indiana and Marion say goodbye to Sallah as they board a cargo ship captained by Captain Simon Katanga, who has agreed to transport the Ark. The ship is stopped by a German submarine. Enemy soldiers board the ship and take both the Ark and Marion, with Indiana hiding in a vent, then swimming onboard the submarine, while being cheered on by Katanga who salutes the archeologists' efforts. Opening the Ark Indiana disguises as one of the sub's crew, and takes out a guard that Marion distracts at the sub's secret base, allowing Marion to escape. Later, Indiana and Marion are captured by Belloq and such, despite their attempts to stay unnoticed. Indiana and Marion try to take down Belloq before he can open the Ark, but are discovered by Colonel Dietrich and Major Toht, and are tied up. However, when the Ark is opened, ghosts fly out of it and bombard Belloq and company until they ultimately break apart, having broken the laws of God in looking upon the Ark's contents. Indiana and Marion looked away during the ceremony, and so are free to bring the Ark home, where it is carted by the government agents to an abandoned warehouse, while Indiana takes Marion out to dinner. Temple of Doom Shanghai Showdown This time, Indiana finds himself in Shanghai's Club Obi-Wan delivering the Urn of Hirachi to a sinister Lao Che in exchange for a rare diamond. Lao Che tricks Indiana, poisoning him and his friend, Wu Han, and demanding the diamond back in exchange for medicine. While Wu Han dies because of the poison, Indiana and the frightened singer Willie Scott give the diamond to Lao's goons, get the medicine, and evade Shanghai mobster Kao Kan's gun fire by hiding behind a rolling gong. After defeating Kao Kan, Indiana and Willie escape Club Obi-Wan to meet Indy's little buddy Short Round standing by at the getaway car. Indy and friends race to the airport with Lao Che, Kao Kan and their goons hot on their tracks. Indiana, Willie and Short Round make it out of Shanghai, unaware that the plane belongs to Lao Che. Lao's pilots bail out of the plane in an attempt to kill Indiana, so he and his friends must jump out with only an inflatable raft, as the plane crashes. Pankot Secrets The raft lands on the side of a mountain and slides down to a river which takes them to an Indian village, Punjabi. The village elder of Punjabi tells Indiana and the gang of the village's sacred Sankara Stone that has been stolen. He also tells them that there are children missing from the village. Indiana and the gang agree to help them, and travel by elephant to Pankot Palace, the suspected home of the perpatrators, to find the stones and the children. The trio travel on elephants through a vast jungle and eventually reach Pankot Palace. There, they meet Pankot's Maharajah, the young Zalim Singh and the palace's prime minister, Chattar Lal, who assure Indiana that they are not the perpatrators of the accused actions. Later, though, Indiana and friends are attacked palace guards, and decide to investigate. Indiana, Willie and Short Round find a secret passage leading down below. They get past traps and find the Thuggee Temple of Kali, where a nefarious Thuggee high preist Mola Ram is performing a sacrificial ceremony. Indiana sees the stolen stones, and plans to retrieve them. The Temple of Kali Unbeknownst to Indiana, a Thuggee has spotted Willie, and promptly captures her for sacrifice. Indiana and Short Round plan to save Willie from the Thuggee, rescue the enslaved children from the village, and escape with the stones. They harrowously venture through the Temple of Kali's passages, fighting Thuggee, towards the sacrificial cage. Along the way, it is revealed that Mola Ram has been controlling the Maharajah with a sacred potion-like substance. Indiana reaches a skull shaped altar, holding three Sankara Stones, but is quickly captured by Mola Ram. Mola Ram attempts to use the mind control potion on Indiana, but is thwarted. Indiana and Short Round eventually distract Mola and the Maharajah long enough for them to escape. Mola and Maharajah flee, allowing Indiana and Short Round to save Willie from sacrifice and retrieve the Sankara Stones. Unfortunately, they also are confronted by Chattar Lal, who is revealed to be a devoted follower of the Thuggee cult. The villanous Lal is dispatched of when one of the temples traps cause him to bursts into flames. Free the Slaves Indiana and the gang escape to the mines behind the temple, where they find the missing village children. The kids are being forced by the Thuggee to mine for more Sankara Stones, as the stones are integral to one of Mola's evil plots. As the gang rescues the children, Short Round becomes captured by the Thuggee. Indiana and Willie go to find Short Round, but are confronted by a tough Thuggee slave driver and the hypnotized Maharajah. Willie frees Short Round as Indiana fights the slave driver. Maharajah strengthens the slave driver with the sacred substance, but Short Round then snaps Maharajah back to his senses. Short Round, Willie, Maharajah and the enslaved kids crush the slave driver with a pillar. The village children flee the mines, as Indiana and the crew head for the mine cart tunnels. Escape the Mines Indiana, Willie and Short Round make their way into the mine cart tunnels, but need to assemble a couple of mine carts before they can make a hasty departure from the mines. After building the mine carts, they go on a hair-raising ride through the mines, chased by a team of Thuggee, only to stop at a dead end. Mola floods the mines with water in an attempt to flush Indiana out of the mines and into a river of crocodiles. Indiana and the gang barely avoid their otherwise watery fate, but end up on a sheer cliff face, with Indiana separated from Willie and Short Round. Battle on the Bridge Indiana and friends climb to the top of the cliff, where they are reunited with eachother, and run through the jungle to escape. Upon approaching a giant rope bridge, Indiana and the gang see Mola and his goons on the other side of the bridge. Indiana, Willie and Short Round step onto the middle of the bridge, luring Mola and the Thuggee onto the bridge as well. Indiana, in a daring and desparate move, chops the bridge in half, sending the Thuggee to their doom. Indiana, his friends and Mola hang on to one side of the bridge. Mola tries to grab the Sankara Stones, but Indiana retaliates, with Mola falling to a watery grave. Indiana, Willie and Short Round return the stones and the children to Punjabi. Indiana and Willie kiss, but are interrupted by Short Round and an elephant. Last Crusade The Hunt for Sir Richard Indiana's latest adventure begins when Indiana receives a diary from his dad, Henry Jones, Sr., that contains a partial rubbing of an old tablet that details the location of the Holy Grail. A Mr. Walter Donovan enlists Indiana and Professor Marcus Brody to find the crypt of Sir Richard, whose skeleton holds a shield that should provide the rest of the rubbing. In Venice, Indiana and Marcus meet Donovan's contact, Dr. Elsa Schneider, a colleague of Henry's, to begin their search. Indiana, Marcus and Elsa end up at the library where Henry's diary indicates the secret crypt of Sir Richard might be, in hopes of finding a clue to his whereabouts. X marks the spot to the entrance of the crypt, prompting Indiana and Elsa to venture inside. They trek through the murky, oil-filled crypt tunnels to find Sir Richard's tomb. Indiana completes the rubbing, but members of a Brotherhood devoted to protecting the Grail's secrecy light the oil in the crypts, forcing Indiana and Elsa out. When they exit the crypt, they find themselves on a speedboat chase through the city's canals with the Brotherhood hot on their trail. After a confrontation with the Brotherhood's leader, Kazim, during which Indiana saves Kazim from a rogue propellor, Kazim has a change of heart and tells Indiana that Henry is being kept in a German castle. Castle Rescue Indiana and Elsa venture to the castle, where Indiana fools the entranceway's butler by swapping clothes with Elsa. After a brief fight with German soldiers, Indiana and Elsa crash into Henry's holding cell, where a German named Colonel Vogel steals the diary from Indiana. Elsa reveals that she's in league with the Colonel, and the two tie up Indiana and Henry. Indiana frees himself and his dad with a candelabra, and the father-son team fight their way through the castle. After battling an enemy radio operator and fooling some guards by wearing disguises, Indiana and Henry escape. Motorcycle Escape Indiana and his father stumble upon a motorbike garage. They hop on a couple of bikes and hightail it out of there. They zoom through the German countryside, trying to reach a zeppelin airfield with German soldiers hot on their tracks, constantly facing off with Colonel Vogel. Before he reaches the airfield, Indiana disguises as an enemy officer to sneak into a camp with the diary in it, under his dad's orders. He finds Elsa, who is forced to give up the diary. Trouble in the Sky Attempting to escape Germany by hitching a ride on a zeppelin, Indiana and his father are discovered by Colonel Vogel. Vogel is eventually pushed out of the zeppelin, but the pilots try to send Indiana back to Germany. Indiana and Henry flee on a biplane suspended underneath the zeppelin. Indiana's flying skills are questioned when they crash into a farmhouse and have to continue their retreat on foot. Unfortunately, enemy fighter pilots are flying overhead, trying to stop them from getting away. They have to rely on their wits and daring to fend off the attacking planes. Eventually, both of the planes are dispatched in comic fashion, with Indiana and his dad making it to safety. Desert Ambush While Indiana and his father are fleeing Germany, Marcus is lost in the desert and captured by German soldiers. Indiana, his father and a returning Sallah go looking for Marcus. Indiana sees him with Colonel Vogel, Elsa and Walter Donovan, who is revealed to be the mastermind behind the plot. Then, Kazim and the rest of the Brotherhood shoot at the truck with Marcus and such in it, forcing the occupants into the desert. Unforunately, Henry is captured by Vogel. Indiana and Sallah end up being chased by Colonel Vogel's Armored Personnel Carrier as they try to rescue Marcus and Henry. Indiana and Sallah then find themselves trapped on top of the APC, fending off enemy soldiers, as it speeds toward a cliff. Sallah hops off, but it seems like Indiana has fallen off the precipice with the vehicle. Henry, Marcus and Sallah mourn as Indiana unexpectedly climbs back up the cliff. The four fighters are reunited, and follow the diary's instructions to get to the Grail. Temple of the Grail Indiana, his father, Sallah and Marcus make their way to the Canyon of the Crescent Moon where the Holy Grail is hidden. Henry is shot in half at the hands of Donovan, leaving Marcus to tend to him while Indiana and Sallah make their way through the puzzle challenges of the Canyon, having been forced to find the Grail in order to fix Henry. Upon finding the Holy Grail, Indiana encounters the Grail Knight, who has been guarding it and waiting for someone worthy to succeed him. Donovan tries to pick out the real Grail from a bunch of false ones, but chooses a fake Grail and fails the final Grail test, aging to death as a result. Indiana then takes the Grail, after a battle with the Grail Knight, and uses it to put Henry back together again. Elsa tries to steal the Grail from the temple, but invokes a curse in doing so, and falls into a deep chasm. Indiana, Henry, Sallah and Marcus leave the Grail behind to ride off into the sunset. Secret Levels You can unlock three bonus levels by completing a puzzle in Barnett College and filling the Artifact Room with artifacts by collecting all 10 Treasures in each level Young Indy Young Indy is a secret level that can be unlocked by doing all of the stages in Indiana's Office (located on the right side of the hallway in the middle door) then get the key, insert it in the key hole at the Artifact Room (after putting the diamond in). Then, turn the key (make sure you get all of the Artifacts from The Raiders of the Lost Ark). Then, enter the hole to your left and the title Young Indy will appear. After completing the level you will have Young Indiana Jones and Boy Scout. You will also be able to buy Fedora in the library. Ancient City Ancient City is a bonus level in Lego Indiana Jones similar to Lego City in Lego Star Wars. It is unlocked after completing 9 artifacts. Warehouse The Warehouse level is quite like the Ancient City levels goal. The level is designed as the warehouse where the Ark of the Covenant is stored in a crate. There are many vehicles including: jeep, convoy truck, Colonel Vogel's Hatay Mark VIII Tank, two bicycles, and two motorcycles. The easiest way to get the required studs is by shooting a target. Select Enemy Officer, for example, then go all the way to the right and shoot the target using your Hand grenade as many times as necessary until you get 1,000,000. Another option is to jump in the tank and continuously shoot at the target in order to get all studs. You can also create your own personal racetrack and race one of the vehicles around it. You can ride a bicycle and a motorcycle by aiming a bazooka or grenade at crates that hang on the ceiling, but it's a very slow way to gain studs compared to the previous methods. There are also hanging ropes that allow you to zoom in and out by jumping on and jumping off. It is unlocked after completing all 18 artifacts. Behind the scenes *The idea of a LEGO Indiana Jones game was introduced when a fedora similar to that worn by Indiana Jones was one of the many hats accessible to wear in secret areas in different levels in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. *The game's official website incorporates information from The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles into the character's backstory. Indiana Jones' journal is also pictured. Music from the TV series is used throughout the game. *Though the initial June 2008 release did not include an edition for the Macintosh, a Mac version was licensed from LucasArts and published by Feral Interactive in late November, 2008. *Han Solo is an unlockable, playable character. He can be unlocked by locating the other five Star Wars characters within the game. As a teaser for this game, in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, Indy is an unlockable character. *The bonus level Young Indy is designed like a regular level, only without any artifacts or Parcels, much like the A New Hope level in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game and LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. *The bonus levels Ancient City and Warehouse are similar to LEGO City and New Town in LEGO Star Wars, where the player must collect one million studs. *In the level "City of Danger", the Mos Eisely Cantina can be found depicted the same as in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones *Marion Ravenwood *Marcus Brody *Sallah *Belloq *Dietrich *Toht *Musgrove *Major Eaton *Captain Simon Katanga *Satipo *Jock *Enemy Soldier *German Mechanic *Arab Swordsman *Monkey Man *Willie Scott *Short Round *Mola Ram *Thuggee *Thuggee Acolyte *Chattar Lal *Zalim Singh *Chief Guard *Phillip James Blumburtt *Wu Han *Lao Che *Kao Kan *Chen *Chieftain *Shaman *Professor Henry Jones *Walter Donovan *Elsa Schneider *Vogel *Kazim *Grail Knight *Herman *Fedora *Half Breed *Rough Rider *Butler *Luke Skywalker *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Princess Leia *Chewbacca *Han Solo *Dancing Girl *Shanghai Hoodlum 1 *Shanghai Hoodlum 2 *Dancing Girl 2 *Santa *German Agent *Messenger Pirate *British Commander Artifacts *Giant Chachapoyan Idol *Nepalese Altar *Monkey Statue *Anubis Statue *Sphinx *Headpiece to the Staff of Ra *Ark of the Covenant *Jade Dragon *Ivory Elephant *Jewel Eyed Skull *Dinosaur Fossil *Pankot Diamond *Ceremonial Headdress *Crusader Shield *Suit of Armour *Gilt Frame Portrait *Eagle Statue *Ancient Amphora *Fake Holy Grail Notes and references See also * LEGO Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones External links *Official site *Official LEGO site *LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Aventures for Mac from Feral Interactive *The Lego Indiana Jones Wiki * pl:LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Category:Computer and Video Games